The Beauty in her Eyes
by Crazybird101
Summary: Prequel to Pokemon Y: Beyond. On a hot summer's day in Kalos, Lysandre's life if going to turn when he meets Florence Sycamore, the little sister of his mentor and best friend Augustine Sycamore. As time passes, the two start to develop feelings towards one another. This is the story of Lysandre's life before the tragedy that would forever change his life. Re-post
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome...to the prequel of Pokemon Y: Beyond.**

**This is a complete AU to actual canon. Here's what I mean:**

**1. Lysandre is two years older than Sycamore. **

**2. Malva is teenager at the time. Oh, she and Lysandre are also cousins. And she isn't part of the elite four yet.**

**3. The Pokemon Village will be replaced with something I made up called the Fairy Forest**

**4. There will NOT be any Perfectworldshipping T-T**

**5. No slash for once**

**6. Lysandre was formally a scientist working along side Sycamore. **

**WARNING: AU, Mild Language, Lysandre/OC, OOCness, some angst, future Pokemon death, M rating in future chapters for ONE smut scene. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon. If I did, Perfectworldshipping would be canon and Sycamore would've joined Team Flare :p**

**Flames will be used to power up the ultimate weapon**

**X.X**

The baking heat of the Summer sun cooked on everyone who was foolish to be out on the Heat Warning given out that morning. People walked around Lumiose with tank and shorts or with an umbrella above their head. Ice Cream stands were packed with people and children hoping to cool off. More people went to cafes because of how well air conditioned they were. It was just your average summer in Kalos.

...

"How's the AC coming up?" a young man dressed in long black pants and a blue button-up shirt with its high collar lying flat asked. He had dark blue colored hair that had magnificent bangs hanging down in front of his face and the side of it. The man had unbutton his shirt halfway because of how hot the heat was outside. Sweat was clearly seen dripping from his forehead.

The other man-two years older-stopped midway and glared down at the other. "Do I have to answer?" he asked before going back to work on the AC. This man had removed his shirt completely, revealing a nicely built bare chest and leaving him with only his black pants.

The other man crossed his arm and grinned up playfully at his friend. "C'mon, Lsy! I was only playing around. Did the heat get to ya or something?" he snickered.

Lys, or Lysandre as he's normally called, stopped a bit and sighed. "When did I suddenly feel like the man in charge?" he muttered under his breath as he went back to work.

"Merrrr!"

A Litleo and Gible, playfully chasing eachaother, ran into the spacious office room. Running under, around, or over furniture. Lysandre did his best to ignore them as he worked on the AC. Eventually, he reached a breaking point. "Professor Sycamore can you PLEASE take them to another room while work?" he said between gritted teeth.

"Why? They're just playing." Sycamore protested.

"Hey. You're not the one up on a ladder with a wrench in his hand working on a broken AC during a damn Heat Warning!" Lysandre snapped before he went back to work.

Sycamore looked up at his friend/student with a worried look. Maybe he should've called the man to come fix it instead. Lysandre already had a lot on his shoulders. With his girlfriend breaking up with him recently and all his failed charity conventions. Augustine couldn't help but feel bad for the man. Gible and Litleo, oblivious to what was going on around them, suddenly ran in between the Professor's legs.

"Gible! Litleo!" the Professor scolded when he lost his balance slightly.

The two Pokemon didn't seem to hear them since they were still fairly young and were playfully crying out at one another. They ran in between the Professor's legs again. But this time they accidentally caused him to lose his balance.

"W-woah...WAAAAAAAH!"

Lysandre, who had been ignoring them the entire time as he finished fixing the AC, let out a cry of alarm when he suddenly felt the ladder lose balance and they fell to the floor. Both Gible and Litleo watched under a table before flinching once the ladder fell to the floor. Lysandre was literally right on top of Sycamore. Lysandre groaned a bit before he pushed himself up on both arms and looked down at Sycamore. Sycamore opened his eyes and grinned nervously at the other man.

"Only playing _huh_?" Lysandre said.

_*Ding*_

"Damn, it's hot out." a teenaged girl, just having turned nineteen, sighed as she stepped out of the elevator. She wore nothing but an orange Midriff Halter Top, red jean shorts and flops. Her surprisingly natural pink hair was tied in a rather long ponytail and on her face were orange sunglasses.

"Litwick..." the Litwick that was perched on her shoulder agreed.

"Huh?" the teenager came to a dead halt when she saw her cousin kneeling above the professor on the floor without a shirt on. Her face suddenly turned a blazing pink. "Is...this a bad time?" she asked.

"What?" Lysandre looked down and jumped back when he realized what he was doing. Both men's faces were a blazing red. "Listen," Lysandre whispered to his cousin sternly, "what you just saw is NOT what you think it is. I was only trying to fix the bloody air conditioner when Augustine accidentally bumped into the ladder and we both fell. Understand, Malva?"

Malva blinked behind her glasses. Still trying to take everything in. "Right... That explains why it's so hot in here, too." she said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lysandre asked as he put his button-up red collared shirt back on.

"That's no way to speak to such a lovely lady." Sycamore said teasingly.

"Oh. Thank you." Malva said smugly as she held her head high and placed both fists on her hips. Litwick merely sighed.

"But Lysandre's right, what are you doing here?" Sycamore then asked as he took a seat on his desk.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by and see my dorky cousin."

Lysandre, who had just put the ladder back up to resume working on the AC, perked his head up when he heard this. "_Dorky_?" he asked in a deadly tone as he slowly looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh oh." Litleo whispered to Gible as the two slowly retreated back under the couch.

Lysandre approached Malva with an angry expression before he was immediately held back by Sycamore. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S DORKY!" he yelled between clenched teeth as he attempted to reach out and grab Malva as she calmly stood where she was with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"It ain't worth it, Lysandre!" Sycamore grunted as he struggled to hold the taller and stronger man back, "It ain't worth it!"

Lysandre calmed down and merely gave Malva a glare before picking up his wrench and going back to work. Even though they weren't siblings, they sure acted like it sometimes!

The telephone on Sycamore's desk started ringing. The professor went over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "...Oh! Diantha! How's it been?"

"Is that Diantha?" Lysandre asked. When Sycamore nodded he added, "Tell her is said 'hi'."

"Lysandre said 'hi'." Sycamore said. The professor then snickered. "She knows." he said. Lysandre merely grumbled to himself in reply.

"So what's up?" Sycamore then asked. After a few minutes of silence the professor's gray eyes widened and he stood up. "Shut up..." he said, "Are you serious?"

Malva looked up at her cousin with a confused expression on her face. She then mouthed, "What are they talking about?"

Lysandre shrugged.

"Really?" the professor was beginning to get more excited, "Today? What time?... NOW!?"

Malva jumped back in surprise and accidentally knocked the ladder over. Augustine didn't even bother to look behind him, nor let go of the phone when he heard Lysandre and the ladder crash behind him. "We're going over right now." Sycamore finished, "Bye."

"What was that about?" Malva asked as she helped her slightly dazed cousin up.

Sycamore spun around and grinned happily at his students. "Diantha told me that my sister's coming home from her studies in Sinnoh! We've got to get to the Airport ASAP!" he said as he quickly took his lab coat off the coat hanger.

"I didn't even know he had a sister." Malva said as she and Lysandre followed him to the elevator.

"Neither did I." Lysandre groaned as he rubbed his head. Litleo and Gible immediately ran into the elevator as well to join them. The elevator doors closed and they all went down.

**X.X**

**What do you think so far? Remember this is an AU and a prequel. So practically everyone is younger. Plus this occurs in the early 90s or something. So you'll be hearing news about Team Rocket from time to time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had to change the title quickly o_o'**

**X.X**

The Kalos International Airport was crowded with Trainers and Tourists of many types. Walking amongst the crowd was a fairly young woman. Around the age of twenty-one to be precise. He skin was fair and her jet black hair was in a bob-cut style with no bangs. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown color that seemed to glitter whenever she was under the sunlight that shined through the large windows. She wore a sleeveless Sky Blue Ruffle Top Blouse with Dark Skinny Jeans and White Boots. Behind her she dragged one luggage bag before stopping at the Lobby.

"See anyone yet, Flabebe?" she asked a bit worriedly as she scanned her surroundings.

The tiny Flower Pokemon poked her head from behind her Trainer's head and replied sadly. "Flabebe be..."

The young woman sighed. "I know I called Diantha." she said as she placed one hand on her hip, "She said she would call Augustine..." she then tapped her chin in thought. "Well..." she said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead with her wrist, "It is hot out. I think there's a Heat Warning out now. Looking at how I'm dressed, I'm gonna get cooked."

"Be! Be!" Flabebe cried in alarm before she quickly hid back behind her Trainer's head.

"Calm down, Flabebe." the woman chuckled, "You should be happy we're home in Kalos. Sinnoh wasn't all that great you have to admit."

Sinnoh was a tad bit colder than Kalos. But it was also rich with History and Lore. Studying about Time and Space was actually one of the things she had done in her spare time while being Professor Rowan's apprentice. Like her older brother, she was well-behaved and learned a lot. But she did miss Kalos a lot. Having had to chat with her brother or her best friend Diantha from via Video Phone or letter writing.

"Flo!" she heard someone squeal, "Florence!"

Florence blinked and turned to the direction of the voice. Her dark eyes shined and a grin appeared on her face as she happily squealed back when she saw her best friend approach her. Diantha was wearing a Yellow Ribbon Smock Top and a White Tiered Satin Skirt with White Mary Jane Shoes. Her brown hair was in a Short style cut. Strapped around her was a Pale Pink Ribbon Purse. Perched on her shoulder was a female Raltz, who looked just as happy as her Trainer.

The two woman embraced and giggled as they hugged happily. "I missed you so much!" Diantha exclaimed as they pulled away, "Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!"

Florence giggled as well. "Neither have you. But did you cut your hair? Last time I saw you your hair was as long as your back!"

Diantha laughed and used her hand to fling her short hair back. Showing off playfully. "I decided I couldn't handle the long hair anymore."

"Raltz! Raltz!" the Raltz on her shoulder cried happily.

"I missed you too, Raltzy!" Florence said fondly. Flabebe poked her head out once more before smiling happily.

"Flabebe! Flabebe!" Flabebe cried happily once she saw Raltz.

"Raltz! Raltz!"

Both women laughed. "Looks like they missed eachaother too." Diantha said fondly.

Florence giggled. "By the way, did you call my brother?" she asked.

"Yeah." Diantha replied. The young woman looked around the crowd in hopes of seeing him. "He should be here by now..." she added.

"Knowing him he probably can't put on his lab coat right." Florence said before both women erupted into loud roars of laughter. Actually catching the attention of a few people who walked by. Flabebe and Raltz hung on to their Trainers for dear life until they settled down.

"Good one!" Diantha giggled, "By the way! Did you know he has students now!"

Florence looked a bit surprised. "You don't say? I'm just surprised people actually trust him into teaching them about Pokemon."

"Your brother isn't that bad, actually. He's actually made great progress!"

"I'm happy for him, then." Florence said with a smile.

The two continued chatting as they made their way out of the crowded lobby and towards one of the many Airport entrances. Outside, people lined up on the side waiting for relatives to come pick them up or trying to catch a cab.

"Whoof! It's hot today." Florence said as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the early afternoon sunlight.

"Be?"

"What's wrong Flabebe?" Florence asked.

There was a loud screech and everyone turned their attention over to a curve where people and Pokemon were frantically jumping out of the way from a speeding Taxi cab. "There! I see her! I see her!" Augustine cried. In the backseat, Lysandre and Malva held onto the seats tightly as though their lives depended on it. Digging their nails into the fabric and feeling the soft material inside tickle the tips of their fingers. The Pokemon inside held onto their legs, terrified.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" the Pokemon Professor howled. The cab came to a screeching halt, causing both Malva and Lysandre to jerk back.

Florence and Diantha looked at one another and blinked before looking over to the cab. The passenger's door suddenly swung open and Sycamore frantically scrambled out. Not bothering to close the door behind him. "Florence!" he called.

Florence grinned widely and she immediately ran in his direction. "Augustine!" she cried. The two embraced and laughed. Augustine holding her closely as he swung her around once before putting her back down. "I missed you so much, Flo!" Augustine said.

"Same here big brother!"

The backs doors of the cab slowly opened and a shaken Malva and Lysandre slowly stepped out along with the Pokemon. Their eyes as wide as saucers and bodies trembling in the aftermath. Gible quickly went back to normal once she saw Florence. "Gible!" the Pokemon cried happily as she ran over.

"Gibby!" Florence laughed as she bent down and happily scooped up the Pokemon and held her in her arms.

"Be! Be!" Flabebe cried happily as she hovered from her hiding spot behind Florence and circled around Sycamore and Gible happily while perched on her blue flower.

"Flabebe's missed you guys, too." Florence said fondly.

"Same with Gible. Isn't that right girl?" Sycamore said fondly as he caressed his Pokemon.

"_Ahem_."

Sycamore turned to see both Malva and Lysandre standing behind him. Malva's arms were crossed and her thin eyebrows were furrowed into a pout. Litleo was sitting beside Lysandre's foot and looking up at them. Lysandre immediately elbowed his cousin and growled in her ear, "Malva! That's rude!"

"What? The least he can do is introduce us!" Malva whispered back.

Sycamore then slapped his forehead. "Damn, where are my manners." he laughed before turning back to his sister. "Flo, these are my students Lysandre and his cousin Malva. Lysandre works with me in the lab and Malva is a Pokemon Trainer."

"Charmed to meet you both." Florence said, giving them both a kind smile. "I'm Florence. And this is partner Flabebe."

"Be! Be!" Flabebe greeted.

Malva smiled an nodded. "Nice to meet you. Like the Professor said, I'm Malva. And this is my partner Litwick."

"Litwick!" the candle Pokemon greeted.

"Aw! Aren't you a cutie." Florence cooed before looking up at Lysandre next. "Aren't you a man of few words." she giggled.

"Lyssy here doesn't do so well with girls. Ain't that right cous'?" Malva said as she elbowed him playfully.

Lysandre shot his cousin a glare before looking back at Florence with a sincere smile. "I apologize for my cousin's attitude." he said, "Like Augustine said, I am Lysandre. Beside me his my partner Litleo." he added.

"Mreow!" Litleo mewled as he hopped on all fours.

"You're so cute!" Florence said as she put Gible down and held Litleo instead. "It's been so long since I've seen Litleo up close that I've forgotten how adorable these little guys are." she said as she scratched Litleo behind his ears, earning soft purrs from the Pokemon as he snuggled up against her.

"Looks like Litleo really likes you." Lysandre chuckled.

"I've been around Pokemon all my life. So you can say I know how to handle them." Florence as she gave Lysandre a wink.

"Why don't we head back to the lab and get out of this heat?" Augustine said as he put an arm around his sister.

"Sounds good to me." Diantha chuckled as she pulled Florence's luggage bag behind her.

"Yeah. Maybe afterward we can get something to eat." Malva added as they returned to the cab they just ridden in.

"But first thing's first, we're going to have to get the damn AC fixed. Right Lys?" Sycamore asked teasingly.

Lysandre rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." he groaned.

**X.X**


	3. Chapter 3

**X.X**

Do you need any help?"

Lysandre looked over his shoulder with a slightly frustrated expression on his face. "No thank you." he said as gently as he could before quickly going back to work.

"Hm." Florence crossed her arms as she looked up worriedly at the man. "Are you sure?" she repeated.

Lysandre stopped what he was doing and sighed before looking over his shoulder once more. "Look," he started out kindly, "I appreciate your concern. But I can handle things from here." He then turned back and resumed what he was doing.

"It doesn't look like it."

Lysandre wanted to bash his head with the wrench right about now. It's only been an hour since they've returned from the Airport and already things aren't going so well. Finally, he hunched his shoulders and hung his head low in defeat before looking over at Florence once more. "You can help by passing the right tools when I need them." He gestured to the red tool box that was on the coffee table with his eyes.

Florence looked over to the tool box quickly and then back at Lysandre with a smile. "Sure." she said. Lysandre nodded and turned back to the AC. "How long have you been working with my brother?" Florence asked as she handed him a drill gun.

"Three years or so." Lysandre replied, "How about you? How long have you been in Sinnoh?"

"Five years." Florence replied, "Flabebe and I went there when I was sixteen after I decided to be a Pokemon professor instead of a Trainer."

"What made you decide to become a professor?" Lysandre then asked.

"My brother and I love Pokemon." Florence replied, "After helping him around the lab I decided that I wanted to become a professor as well so I could learn more about them. Augustine suggested that I went over to Sinnoh and learn from Professor Rowan for a few years."

"So that's why you went to Sinnoh." Lysandre said as he handed back the drill gun and swaped it with a screwdriver instead, "What's Professor Rowan like?"

"A bit scary at first." Florence admitted, "But he's actually really nice once you get to know him. What about you? What made you decide to become a professor as well?"

"Er-I'm not actually aiming to be a professor. I'm just doing this because I wish to learn more about Pokemon as well. I'm more of a investor really..." Lysandre didn't like admitting that he liked to invent things. But he wasn't as crazy as the Gym Leader of Lumiose. Chell? Yeah. That gal needs to learn how to chill when it comes to inventing.

"What kind of things do you invent?" Florence then asked as she sat crossed-legged by the ladder.

"Stuff." Lysandre replied.

"That's it?" Florence giggled, "Stuff?"

"I don't know really..." the man sighed before screwing in the last piece of the AC. "Now let's see if this works..." The man mentally kept his fingers crossed as he pressed the on bottom. In an instant, a blast of cool air brushed against his sweaty face and filled the entire room. "IT WORKS!" Lysandre cried happily, "IT WORKS!" The man whooped and cheered. Not caring if anyone saw him.

"What's with all the noise?" Augustine asked as he, Malva, and Diantha all entered the room.

"And when did it get so cold, too?" Malva asked as she hugged herself.

"Guess who fixed the Air Conditioner?" Lysandre asked smugly after he climbed down the ladder.

Augustine surprised everyone when he suddenly tackled Lysandre to the ground in a bear hug. "YOU'RE THE BEST, LYS!" he said happily as he hugged the man tightly, "I thought we were gonna sweat to death or something."

"Very...funny..." Lysandre grunted, feeling the stares he was receiving from the girls around them. All three had their hands over their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing out loud. Their faces red from trying to hold back and letting a few snickers or giggles slip. Augustine finally released his friend from their bear hug and helped him up.

"This calls for a celebration. Let's head over to that restaurant downtown for dinner." Augustine said.

"Is it one of those fancy restaurants?" Malva said, "'Cause if it is then count me out."

"No, Malva." Augustine replied.

"So what time?" Diantha asked, "I want to know so I can get ready."

"Around six, perhaps?"

"Six?" Diantha looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall, "That gives me three hours to find a good outfit. See you guys there."

"Okay, see ya!" Florence said as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"I better head out, too." Malva said, "My stuff is at the Pokemon Center anyway. I'll see you guys there as well."

"See you at six then." Augustine said.

By the time the elevator door was closed shut, Lysandre was already gathering up the tools and placing them back in the tool box.

"No wonder you were put in charge of fixing the AC." Florence said as she helped him.

"In order to be an inventor I had to work with devices and machines. You can say I have the ability to take apart a television set and put it back together with ease."

"That's why he comes in handy when this kind of stuff it happens." Augustine added as he placed his hand on Lysandre's shoulder. "Right Lys?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you always have him fix things for you?" Florence suddenly asked a bit harshly. Lysandre looked up, feeling a bit surprised. Was it by accident or was she purposely sounding harsh.

"What? Of course not!" Augustine replied. "Not all the time. I just figured maybe Lys would be able to fix the Air Conditioner, that's all. Why? Do you think I'm only _using _him?"

Lysandre stiffened slightly as he tightly gripped a tool in his hand. "You sure sound like it." Florence replied. Lysandre immediately sense tension slowly developing between the siblings. They had just seen eachaother after five years and they already starting an argument over him. Lysandre didn't have the guilt of feeling responsible if it escalates into a fight.

"Look." he said as he got to his feet, "Your brother is a good man. I volunteer to fix some of the things. He doesn't ask me."

"Oh." Florence looked over to her brother and gave him an apologetic bow. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine." Augustine replied as he gave his sister a smile, "Now let's go find something nice to wear for tonight. We don't wanna go out looking too casual. But first let's help Lyssy clean up first."

"Thanks."

...

During the summer nights of Kalos, Lumiose City was alive with activity. Because of the Heat Warning, most of the people and Pokemon who resided in the city stayed indoors as much as they could. By night, they were up and about. Whether it was partying, eating, or just a stroll through the park to enjoy the city lights Lumiose City is definitely one of the places to be if you're a Night Owl.

...

"So...what else did you do while in Sinnoh?" Malva asked as she leaned forward slightly with a sly grin. She jerked back when she felt Lysandre elbow her.

"I visited Hearthome City and saw a few contests at the Contest Hall." Florence replied as she finished her food, "Rowan took me to Solaceon Town and we visited the Solaceon Ruins. Although the place was horded with Unknown."

"Did you meet any cute guys?" Diantha asked with a teasing look.

"No." Florence sighed. "There was the Sunyshore City Gym Leader, but he didn't seem like my type. I did meet an interesting fellow, though."

"And who might that be?" Augustine asked.

"A young boy named Cyrus. Interesting young boy, I'll admit. Great with computers. But I only met him once, though. Oh yeah! How's your acting career coming along, Diantha?"

"Well." Diantha wiped the corners of her mouth with a table napkin, "I just auditioned for the main role of a television movie about a young girl starting her journey in Kanto."

"And?" Florence asked slowly.

Diantha's eyes gleamed with joy and pride. "I got the part!" she announced happily.

"Congratulations!" Florence said with a grin, "I always knew you could do it! Soon we'll be seeing you on the big screen in no time!"

Diantha laughed and flung her short hair back slightly. "I hope so. I'm planning on heading over to Unova for that if this movie goes well."

"With someone as young and lovely like you, you'll be walking down the red carpet in no time." Lysandre said.

Diantha blushed slightly. "Why thank you, Lys." she said with a small smile.

"What are your goals, Lys?" Florence then asked.

Lysandre blinked. "Um...I'm hoping to...somehow bring the world together or something around those lines, I guess." he muttered as he sipped his drink quietly. He didn't really like to talk about his hopes and dreams. Especially since the effects of what his now _ex_-girlfriend said to him after he brought up his goals. Her words still made him shudder from time to time.

A young waitress with a white apron suddenly walked up to their table with the booklet containing the bill in her hand. "Which one of you would be paying tonight?" she asked.

Everyone looked at one another with smiles on their faces. As if on que, they all slowly pointed their fingers over to Sycamore, who was pointing his finger over at Lysandre. The waitress then gave Augustine the bill. The Pokemon professor sighed in reluctance as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his billfold.

...

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?" Lysandre had just stepped out onto the balcony of the flat he shared with Augustine-now housing Florence-after changing back into his usual attire. Although it would be practically pointless because he would have to turn in early soon. In front of them was Prism Tower. The landmark and symbol of Lumiose City and Kalos itself. The tower stood in its magnificent glowing glory.

Florence was glazing out at it with both hands standing on the railing. She looked over to Lysandre and smiled. "I said, isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh. You mean the tower?"

"Mm hm. What else would I find beautiful?"

"That's easy." Lysandre replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"We live in a beautiful world, Florence." Lysandre explained, "In my eyes, I see the beauty in everything. This region is all about beauty. There is beauty in the Pokemon that walk among us."

"Wow. I never knew you were this compassionate about the world." Florence said, a giggle punctuating her. "I'm impressed."

Lysandre blinked. A slight blush appearing on his face. "Really? Thanks."

Florence giggled again. "You know... I think you're an interesting man, Lysandre. I have a good feeling about you." She then closed her eyes and smiled. "I really hope to spend more time with you, Lysandre. I'm glad to have met you!"

Lysandre felt something in his heart. The blush started to become a bit more noticeable. _Keep calm and say nothing stupid, _ he mentally told himself.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now. It's going to be a while until I'm use to Kalos time again. So it's best that I turn in early. Good night, Lysandre!"

"Night..." Lysandre watched the young woman walk back into the flat. Her hips swaying side to side slightly. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly looked away and facepalmed. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" he scolded himself. He had just met her and already he has his eye for her! And for Arceus's sake she's Augustine's _sister_. And besides, he's just gone through a bitter breakup. The last thing he needs is to go through another.

**X.X**


	4. Chapter 4

Lysandre woke up to the sound of sizzling coming from outside his door. Looking at the time he crawled out of bed. Wearing nothing but a pair of orange shorts and a men's tank top. His hair was down and in a slight mess. He looked over to his bed and noticed his Litleo curled up on the pillow beside his own. He couldn't help but smile at how cute the scene was. Not wanting to wake his Pokemon up, he slipped out of his room and closed the door behind him.

"Morning, sunshine." he heard Sycamore say as he continued frying some bacon in the kitchen.

"Morning." Lysandre grumbled as he went over to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools there. He looked down and noticed Gible looking up at him with those big, seemingly serious eyes of her's. "Good morning to you too, Gible."

"Gible!" Gible cried happily before she ran over to her eating spot in the kitchen.

"Where's the girl?" Lysandre asked.

"Still asleep." Sycamore replied as he placed some bacon on a plate, "I figured I should give her a chance to sleep in today. That eight hour flight back here took a lot out of here and Flabebe." He placed the plate in front of Lysandre before going back to the oven. The plate had some bacon to one side and scrambled eggs on the other. In the middle was a pancake. Lysandre wasn't much of a big eater.

"Thanks." he said as he picked up the fork that was already on the plate and picked up a slice of bacon with it. Cursing when he accidentally broke it in two.

"So. What did you think of her when you first saw her?" Sycamore asked as he flipped a pancake.

Lysandre shrugged. "She reminds me a bit of you." he said before he got off the stool and went over to a cabinet to take out a cup.

"How so?"

Lysandre thought for a moment as he poured some orange juice in the cup. "She's a bit bubbly in a way. Like _you_." he placed the jug back before closing the fridge.

Sycamore laughed. "We've been told that since we were kids." he said.

"Hm." Lysandre took a drink out of his cup. "What was it like growing up with her?" Lysandre was curious to know. Having grown up in the cold area of Snowbelle City as a only child. He had been homeschooled since he could walk so he rarely ever had a chance to socialize with the other children. Malva had been the closest thing he had to a sister. And he had Litleo. Before Sycamore and Diantha, Malva and Litleo were his only friends.

"Good." Sycamore replied, "We got along like two peas in a pot. Always having friendly arguments about which Pokemon is stronger or adventuring out of town when we're not suppose to." the Professor laughed a bit. "We good times together! Good times." Sycamore went over and sat across from Lysandre on the counter. "I have a feeling you're going to like her." he said before putting some scrambled eggs in his mouth, "She's the nicest girl you'll ever meet. Certainly better then-"

"Augustine," Lysandre sighed, "Please don't bring her up."

Sycamore swallowed his food. "Oh, sorry."

Meanwhile Lysandre's bedroom door was ajar. Unknowingly to them, Litleo had awoken and he trotted over to Florence's door. Using his paws to nudge it open-since it wasn't fully closed-he crept in and spotted the young woman fast asleep on her bed. He easily hopped on the end of the platform bed and went over to where Florence's head was lying. She appeared to be in a deep sleep and was oblivious to the other Pokemon. Beside her bed was a night stand with a vase of flowers on it. A welcome home gift from Augustine. Flabebe was nestled among the flowers in the vase before waking up when she heard rustling. She poked her head out and spotted Litleo looking at her Trainer.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Litleo looked over his shoulder and spotted Flabebe, "Oh. I just wanted to see your Trainer. I'm only curious."

"But don't you know that it's rude to watch someone while they're sleeping?" Flabebe said as she floated down from the vase on her flower. Litleo flattened his ears and he curled his tail around him.

"Sorry." he said.

In the kitchen, Gible noticed that Florence's door was ajar and went over. She poked her massive head in and spotted Litleo and Flabebe. "Hey!" she whispered to them, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're only talking." Flabebe replied.

"But if you're both awake then you should come out to the kitchen, then." Gible said.

"Gible!"

Gible flinched slightly when she heard her Trainer's voice. She looked up just as Sycamore walked over and plucked her off the floor. "What are you doing way over here? You know Florence is asleep." he said gently as he petted her.

"Gible gible..." Gible replied.

Augustine looked in and spotted Litleo and Flabebe as well. "Come out, you two." he said. Flabebe and Litleo walked out of the room and looked up at Sycamore. The Professor gently closed the door before kneeling down on one knee in front of the Pokemon. "If you're awake, then you shouldn't be wandering around." he said as he placed Gible down. "Florence is exhausted. And Flabebe, you know this. You three know better." All three Pokemon bowed their heads in apology. "Come on. Let's get you two something to eat."

Lysandre had finished washing his plate just as the four entered the kitchen. "Good morning _mon chaton_." Lysandre greeted his Litleo as he picked him off the the floor with his wet hands.

"Rrew!" the cub mewled in reply before nuzzling his Trainer with his little nose.

"What were you doing over in Florence's room, hm? You wanted to stop by and say hello?" Lysandre asked as he scratched under Litleo's chin. The Pokemon purred and nuzzled his Trainer again.

"Did you have a good sleep last night, Flabebe?" Sycamore asked as he watched the tiny Pokemon eat a Pokepuff.

"Be!" the fairy replied.

"Did you like those flowers I placed beside the bed? They're for you too."

"Be! Be!" Flabebe looked up happily at the Professor.

"You two seem to know each other quite well." Lysandre remarked as he fed his Litleo.

"Florence and I have known our Pokemon since we were ten. So yeah, I know Flabebe like the back of my hand."

Lysandre rolled his eyes as the smug smile on his friend's face before looking down at his Litleo. He received Litleo on his tenth birthday as a gift from his parents. It was hard not to hug the cub tightly without getting clawed in the face or nipped on the finger. He's had his fare share of those encounters.

"Flabebe?" Florence stood in the doorway of her room. One hand on the knob and the other rubbing her right eye tiredly. "Where's my Flabebe?" she yawned.

"She's in the kitchen." Sycamore called as he stood up, "Morning, by the way."

"Mornin'..." Florence murmured tiredly as she dragged herself over to the kitchen. She then smiled when she saw her Flabebe eating a Pokepuff. "Morning, Flabebe." she said as she crouched down in front of her.

"Be!" Flabebe greeted her Trainer happily. Florence then stood up and smiled over to Lysandre. "Morning to you too." she said.

"Morning." Lysandre replied.

"I'll go make you some breakfast. Meanwhile, both of you get yourselves cleaned up. You both have a nasty case of bed head." Sycamore said with a smirk. Litleo jumped slightly when he heard the phone ringing. "Lysandre, could you get that? I'm a little busy here." Sycamore said.

"What about taking care of my bed hair?" Lysandre asked with crossed arms.

"I'm serious." Sycamore gave him a serious look.

"I'll get it." Florence said before walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked. Everyone remained silent as she listened to what the caller had to say. "Uh huh. Sure. Yeah, I'll let him know. Bye."

"Who was it?" Sycamore asked.

"Malva." Florence replied, "Apparently you have a group of girls who came over to see you." A small smirk then appeared on Florence's lips as she slowly crossed her arms. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sycamore rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think." he said, "They're just four new students of mine. We'll head over once you're done with breakfast.

...

Malva could only stare at the four girls sitting across from here. Arms crossed and an arched brow on her face. All four girls were chatting with one another. All bubbly and giggly and so Arceus damn annoying! The four girls were in their late teens. Around her age to be exact. On each of their lap, or by their side, was their partner Pokemon. Even they appeared to be as bubbly as their Trainers. Malva silently thanked the Heavens that she wasn't like them.

"So where are you from?" a girl with very short orange hair asked. On her lap was a Poochyena.

"I'm from the Hoenn region." the girl with very short purple hair replied. On her lap was a sleeping Electrike.

The girl with orange hair beamed. "Oh my Arceus! I'm from Hoenn, too!" she squealed.

"Really!?" the purple haired girl squealed in disbelief. Accidentally waking her Electrike from her nap. "I'm Celosia." she introduced herself.

"I'm Aliana." the orange haired girl replied.

Malva rolled her eyes behind her shades before turning her attention over to the green and blue haired girls. Those two appeared to be pleasantly calmer and quieter then the other two. And seriously, what up with the hair?

"My name's Bryony." the green haired girl replied as she petted the sleeping Purrloin curled up on her lap, "I'm from the Unova region."

"I'm Mable." the blue haired girl replied, "Houndour and I are from Johto." Curled up by her feet on the floor was Houndour. The Pokemon's eyes were open and appeared to be in full alert mood. Houndours were always known to make good guard Pokemon. If you knew how to handle them, that is. Malva felt goosebumps on the back of her neck when she noticed those eyes of that Houndour glaring up at hloc

_Ding_

_Thank Arceus, _Malva thought when the elevator doors opened. Revealing Sycamore, Lysandre, and Florence.

"Malva!" Sycamore said, "I can't thank you enough for taking the time to watch these girls for me. With Xerosic gone for family reasons, it's hard to keep things in line."

Malva shrugged. "Yeah, well, if you need anything you know who to call." she said as she pushed her shades up a bit.

Sycamore laughed. "Of course. I can always rely on one of my best students for aid."

Lysandre rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother." he muttered to himself as he crossed his arms.

Sycamore then turned to the girls; who had fallen silent once he stepped out of the elevator. They all looked up at him with young, eager eyes. Just ready to take on whatever he throws at them. "I assume you are all my newest students, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." the girls said in unison.

"Wonderful!" Sycamore said, "Please introduce yourselves."

Aliana went first. She stood up from the couch and cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm Aliana Akebi, Professor. I am a recent graduate of Hoenn University. I am a major in Biology."

"I'm Celosia Correa." Celosia said next. "I'm a recent graduate from the Slateport City Community College of Science and Robotics. I am a major in Genetics."

Bryony stood up. "I'm Bryony Bara. I'm a recent graduate of Unova College for Science. I'm a major in Chemistry."

Mable stood last. "I'm Mable Momiji. I'm a recent graduate from Johto Academy of Computers and Rocket Science. I'm a major in Computer Tech."

"Interesting." Sycamore rubbed his chin as he looked at the girls, "It's going to be a pleasure working with all of you. Before I assign you each of your roles, let me introduce you with your co-workers. This lovely young lady is my sister, Florence."

"Hello." Florence greeted with a slight bow.

"And this handsome fellow is Lysandre."

Malva snickered before receiving a glare from Lysandre. "Hello." Lysandre said plainly. He then felt slightly uncomfortable when he noticed the looks the girls were now giving him. They all had small blushes on their faces. This can't be good.

**X.X**

**Yeah, yeah, I added the scientists. But I made up different background stories to them. Remember, AU. Non-canon stuff. At this time the girls are 20 or 19. Xerosic will appear in the next chapter. He'll be about 27 years old. And boy...do I have a description for him. **


	5. Chapter 5

Florence looked at herself in the mirror with the new lab coat she was given. She will admit, she was very excited to begin her work as a full-fledged Pokemon Professor. All of the studying she had done with Professor Rowan will finally be put to the test.

"Are you ready?" Lysandre, who was leaning against the door frame, asked.

"I guess." Florence said before following him out, "I'm actually a little nervous."

"Don't worry," Lysandre assured her as they entered the area of the building where they kept other Trainers' Pokemon, "I felt the same way when I first came here."

As soon as they entered the large enclosure, any fear that Florence felt in herself immediately melted away as she gazed in awe upon the many Pokemon that inhabited the spot. Some from Kalos and others from regions that Florence could only dream of ever visiting. The enclosure was far bigger then Professor Rowan's back in Sinnoh.

"I must admit, I love coming here." Lysandre said as he stood beside her. Both hands in his lab coat pockets. "This is probably one of the only few places I feel less stressed in."

"I can see why." Florence chuckled before kneeling in front of a Pichu that ran up to them and started petting it. "So what are we suppose to do here basically?"

"We're suppose to keep track of the Pokemon here. Tend to them if we have to. Better then working upstairs if you ask me."

The two sat near the base of one of the trees that were present in the enclosure and silently observed the Pokemon. Watching them play or communicate with one another. Florence brought out a small notepad and pencil from her back pocket and jot down a few notes. Lysandre looked at her with and arched brow.

"Why are you taking notes?" he asked.

"Just for my own curiosity." Florence replied without stopping.

"Mm." Lysandre couldn't help but peek over her shoulder just to see what she was writing down. Florence sensed this, but she was too busy writing things down to care. Lysandre wasn't all that surprise when he saw it. Just a few detailed descriptions of what some of the Pokemon were doing. "Damn it." she cursed to herself when the end of her pencil broke.

"Here." Lysandre took out a pencil from his pocket, "Use this. It'll save time."

"Thanks." Florence said before taking the pencil and resuming her note taking like nothing happened.

"Keek, keek!" a Golbat suddenly swooped down overhead of them. Scaring a few younger Pokemon a bit.

"Who's Golbat is that?" Florence asked as she watched it circle the enclosure. Lysandre put up a small smile before he crossed his arms.

"I know who's it is."

"GOLBAT!" a voice suddenly boomed. The Golbat stopped and hovered in mid-flight for a bit before gliding back towards his Trainer. The man himself was fairly large. One wouldn't say fat, but large. He wore a long, collared lab coat that was buttoned all the way up. He had short red-orange hair with a little tuff sticking up **(Sort of like Maxie's, but shorter in the back)** and on his face was a Soul Patch beard. His skin was also very pale. Almost snow white to be exact. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of huge circular glasses that reflected off the sunlight. The Golbat landed in front of his Trainer before bowing his head in apology.

"Xerosic!" Lysandre called.

"Ha ha! Lysandre!" Xerosic laughed as he walked down the short flight of stairs. Once both men were close they shook hands.

"Glad to see you back." Lysandre said.

"It's good to be back." Xerosic added with a laugh.

"So how did things go with Shirley?"

Xerosic rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite well, actually. The divorce was settled and we parted ways on good terms. I guess I'm not ready to be a husband yet."

"Come on. You've only been married to her for a year. Things just happened too fast." Lysandre assured him. "You would be a great husband if you just took your time."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Excuse me." Florence walked up and stood beside Lysandre with her notepad in her arms. "I believe I haven't meet you before."

"Ah! You must be Augustine's sister." Xerosic said, "I'm Xerosic Xanthin. But I prefer to be called Professor Xerosic. Or just Xerosic."

"Charmed!" Florence said, "You probably know this, but I'm Florence. My friends usually just call me Flo, though."

"Nice to meet you." Xerosic said, "You just returned from Sinnoh yesterday, yes?"

"That's right."

"And you're working already? I'm impressed. Like brother like sister as they say." he chuckled. "Say, where is the Professor anyway?"

"Upstairs." Lysandre replied, "He's teaching a few girls about his work right now."

"I see. How is Malva coming along?"

Lysandre sighed. "Fine. She's yet to receive her fifth badge, I believe. But other then that, she's annoying as ever."

Xerosic chuckled. "Typical for a girl like her. I'm just surprised you aren't siblings."

"Thank Arceus we're not." Lysandre breathed.

"Xerosic?" the Professor stepped out of the elevator with the girls behind. All looking over his shoulder with curious expressions. Xerosic blinked when he saw the girls standing behind the Professor and turned back to Lysandre and Florence.

"You never did tell me how many girls were with him." he said.

The Professor grinned as he approached his friend and offered him his hand. "I didn't think you would return so soon." he said as they shook.

"It didn't take long." Xerosic replied, "What's with the girls?"

"Oh. Their lesson was done for the day and I decided to escort them to the door."

"Hmp. Always the gentleman, aren't you Augustine?" Xerosic said teasingly while folding his arms over his chest.

Augustine blushed slightly before returning to his normal composer. Straightening his lab coat and clearing his voice. "Well then! Let's catch up. I can call Diantha and Malva over and we can call go over to my place this evening and hang out."

"Sounds good!" Xerosic said.

"I like it." Florence giggled.

"Do you have to call Malva?" Lysandre sighed. He then perked up slightly when he noticed the girls looking at him again. All whispering to one another while having their eyes on him like a hawk. All four of them giggled. "I swear to Arceus those girls are looking at me." he said.

"Looks like _someone _is gonna get _lucky _sooner or later." Sycamore teased.

Lysandre's eyes widened and his face was now a blazing red. Did Augustine really just say that? "Shut up." he said, punching his arm when the man started to laugh. Even though it wasn't hard enough to cause him any damage whatsoever. Augustine just fell in the floor and continued to laugh his head off as though he were drunk at a New Years party, which has happened on more then one occasion.

"I-I'm so SORRY!" Sycamore laughed as tears started to run down his face from all the hard laughter. His stomach was really starting to hurt.

"Brother? You do know that this is VERY unprofessional of you to do this in front of your students." Florence said.

Augustine finally stopped and looked up at his sister. "What?" he asked. The young woman gestured over to the girls with her eyes and the Professor looked over as well. He had forgotten that they were even there. "Oh, geez!" he gasped as he quickly got up and walked over to them.

"Thanks." Lysandre muttered to Florence.

"No problem." Florence replied with a smile.

**X.X**

**I've been having a tad bit of writer's block for Pokemon X: Downfall. But I might be going to back to work on it starting tomorrow. **


End file.
